


A Druid's Nature

by TwinVax



Series: Nott's Classes [13]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, but the forest saves her, druid!nott, kinda graphic description of notts death, nature is a person here, slightly fey nott, the forest is its own character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 05:30:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Veth is loved by the forest.





	A Druid's Nature

Veth found peace in the backyard of her childhood home, where the large tree at the end, bordering the space between where her home and the forest met, first whispered to her of her untapped potential. Standing under the bows of the tree, under the heavy shade of the branches and beautifully colored leaves, was a frequent escape for her from her brothers and other boys disapproval. 

The tree whispered its love, and when she dreamed it taught how to speak back, telling her of the magic it could provide, and that it would always be with her, no matter what happens. 

Flowers bloom for her when she visits the tree after long winters, a family of birds making a nest in the tree greeting her one summer that teach her how to speak their language as well. It doesn’t last long, after her brothers trample them under their feet, and climb the tree to break one of the eggs before they can be fought off. 

Veth tried, and though she could save the flowers, she couldn’t fix the egg. The birds mourned, but didn’t blame her, even while they abandoned the nest to find a new roost. 

The wind blew in her ears, when she was older and left her childhood home, speaking with the voices that belonged to the whole forest. It told her of dangers, of the clan that regularly raided the village, and told her it would protect her. The wind also spoke it’s approval, blowing through her hair and Yeza’s, the day they married under an old Willow near the Tillage. 

It welcomed new life with her and Yeza, with a promise she felt deep in her magic that her son would be loved by nature same as she was. 

The winter was it’s own kind of nature, cold and sleepy, the wind making her feel freezing and shiver instead of feeling welcoming, the only thing alive to whisper to her the snow and the critters who stayed awake in the season. She made her own flowers then, to speak with and to use for potions, until the forest would be able to wake up from its slumber in the spring. 

The harshest winter thawed, but not with enough time for the forest to wake and warn her of an attack that came quick before she could shift and protect her family. 

She fought, for herself but mostly for Luke and Yeza, and still failed to stop all three of them from being taken, though with a few goblins left dead in her wake. The forest around her spoke, telling her to wait, that it would whisper to her when it seemed the time was right. 

She’d always trusted the forest before, and she obeyed it now, even as everything was telling her to turn into a lion and tear the clan apart. She waited, watching her son get weaker, listening to the forest tell her she would be okay, Yeza growing more scared the longer they were stuck. 

When most of the clan was distracted with attacking a wandering herd of deer, the forest told her it was time, and she put Luke in Yeza’s arms and made them run, her own form turned into a wolf as she ran beside them. 

She broke off to make the goblins chase her, letting them escape, and ran as long as she could until they cornered her. She tore apart the one she assumed was the leader, and the rest attacked until she was on the ground out of the wolf form. 

Veth tried to fight them off, but they grabbed her, and the mate of the leader forced her to the river, a tall magic woman shrouded in cloak watching, as the goblins pushed her under. 

She struggled, and nature cried even as the water forced its way through her mouth and ears, unable to do anything to stop her from harm, until she dropped in the darkness that overtook her sight. 

Nature whispered, and the trees shook with the rage of the wind, hard enough that when the cloaked woman used her magic for the goblins, the forests own magic inside Veth took the spell for it’s own, spreading it’s will to the new body formed for it’s druid, making it known as to what belonged to her. 

Veth had been touched by nature before, but when she woke up, it was clear she’d been chosen by some sort of spirits that called nature home. 

Nature’s call was louder now, easier to understand, when she found herself alive. More than that, she saw how she had changed. 

She cried at the sight of the goblin that looked back at her, not comforted by the wind that blew through the trees. The longer she looked though, at the long silvery-green hair, the ears fey more then goblin, webbed four fingered hands, the light teal skin that covered her whole body, the more she calmed and came to understand. 

She was still upset, she didn’t want to be this, but she understood the gift nature had given her, in it’s own way, while trying to save her like it had always promised. She was a goblin, but also sort of…not.

She felt the change in her magic, in her blood, and when she sat down and focused on the land, it told her the secret of what it had done. She had the blood of a water nymph, using the water that had killed her to protect and save her, making her one with the forest a bit more fully. 

It tied her life to itself, to the existence of the river she had loved so much before. She hated it, the forest understood, but it loved her and now she existed with it. It’s life now extended to her own. 

When the goblins tried to force her back to the clan, she killed any who got to close, and fled the river. She couldn’t go back to the village, and she didn’t listen to the forest’s pleas to come back. 

Veth just ran. 


End file.
